Aqueous topcoat coating compositions, i.e., waterborne topcoat coating compositions or water-based topcoat coating compositions, are generally applied to a substrate to provide a durable, protective, and attractive cured film. One type of aqueous topcoat coating composition, a basecoat/clearcoat coating composition, may be applied in two layers. For example, a first layer formed from a pigmented basecoat coating composition may be applied to the substrate, and then a second layer formed from a clearcoat coating composition may be applied to the first layer. In contrast, another type of aqueous topcoat coating composition, a single-stage or monocoat coating composition, may be applied to the substrate in one layer.
Aqueous topcoat coating compositions generally include low volatile organic content and may be especially suitable for applications requiring cured films having metallic and/or pearlescent effects. Such aqueous topcoat coating compositions may include flake pigments to provide the cured film with the metallic and/or pearlescent effects.